Speech provides a convenient way to exchange information. Speech may be exchanged in a variety of audio contexts such as between users, or between one or more users and a device such as a speech recognition system. Signals or data representative of the speech may be acquired by microphones in many environments. However, conventional systems may apply signal processing which is ill-suited for a particular audio context.